The present invention relates to a culinary press and particularly, although not exclusively, to a press used for crushing garlic.
Garlic presses are well-known and can take a variety of forms. In one popular form the press comprises two pivotably connected members having handles extending therefrom one of which defines at one end a chamber into which a garlic clove is placed, and the other of which is provided with a plunger portion which extends into the chamber when the handles are brought together, thereby crushing the garlic clove and forcing the clove through a perforated surface at a bottom of the chamber.
Although such presses are well designed to effectively crush the garlic, one difficulty is that there is a tendency for the garlic which has been crushed through the perforated surface to adhere to the underside of the perforated surface. The present invention seeks to provide a structure which overcomes this problem.